


Well Deserved

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: After catching Everett Lynch, it’s finally time.Note: I replaced Krystal with Hayden.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Hayden Montgomery/David Rossi, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 18





	Well Deserved

Nearly 40 years earlier, when he and Jason Gideon founded the BAU, it was only the two of them. Now here he was, standing in his backyard with a glass of champagne in his right hand and Hayden, once again, at his left. 

At the seemingly never-ending array of tables ahead, sat his BAU family, their families. His daughter Joy and his myriad of adopted children, Spencer, Morgan and family, Luke (who was trying and failing to keep his crush on Penelope a secret) Matt and his brood, Penelope, Emily, JJ, Will and the boys, Tara; they were all here. Hotch came too, with Jack who was somehow a teenager now, in tow. Despite his hardships - the cases he failed to solve, the people he lost - he was a lucky man.

“Alright, alright,” he said, clinking his knife against the side of the champagne glass. “I want to thank you all for coming. For those of you that said this would never happen,” he chuckled, lifting Hayden’s hand to his lips. “The day is here.”

Tears gathered in his eyes as he continued to speak. “I’m not that old, but four decades ago, I started the BAU along with Jason Gideon to hopefully do some good in the world. To delve into the minds of killers no matter how scary that idea sounded so that we might be able to get ahead of them. I had no idea that our little two-person team would grow to what it is today. And I couldn't fathom how proud I would be of the people I’ve worked with. When I came back to the BAU it was to solve a case that had haunted my dreams, but even after we solved it, I stayed, not only because I couldn’t sit still just yet, but because I’d found a family. And now I’m confident leaving my baby, the BAU, in the hands of the wonderful team that’s become my home away from home over the last decade or so. To all of you, thank you so much for standing at my side. I always have and always will, love you all. Salut!”

Rossi lifted his glass to the air in a round of cheers. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. “And don’t think just because I’ve retired that you’re getting rid of me. I’ll be around for babysitting duty. I’ll be around for consulting, because even though I want to be home, I’m a pitbull and can’t imagine not lending a hand now and then, and most importantly, I’ll just be around if you need me. Thanks again for coming. Now, let’s eat!”

Spoken like a true Italian, Rossi had his entire gathering catered by his favorite Italian place. There was chicken parmigiana, lasagna, pasta alfredo, garlic bread, anything you could think of and alcohol to match. Like a bride on her wedding day, he made his way around the gathering, conversing with anyone and everyone. “Rossi, you’re finally settling down,” Morgan said, clapping his former boss on the shoulder. “You think it’ll stick this time?”

“Definitely,” he leaned in to kiss Hayden’s forehead before his eyes glanced across the yard to where Matt’s twins played with his grandson, Kai, Joy following closely behind. “It’s time to step back. Plus, I’ve lost this one once,” he said, squeezing Hayden’s hand. “Completely my fault, but I don’t want to jeopardize this again. And I know everyone at the BAU is more than qualified. They probably won’t even miss me.”

Luke sidled up to his side just as the words left him. “Of course, we’ll miss you. That just means we’ll have to show up unannounced every now and then and raid your secret stash of scotch and bourbon.”

“I had to give in my FBI gun, but I still have another. Try me.”

Morgan rejoined Savannah as Luke and Rossi strode through the dance floor toward the bar, that of course, Rossi had tendered. “So, you gonna ask Garcia out yet or are you gonna wait another five, ten years?”

“What?”

“Come on, kid, you can’t lie to me.”

Luke smirked and bit the side of his lip. “No, I’m not gonna wait. Figuring maybe now might be a good time.”

“I think so,” Rossi replied, shoving Luke away by the shoulder. “Go get the girl.”

Rossi chuckled to himself as Luke practically skipped away. Those two had been dancing around their feelings for each other for near three years now. Hayden laid her head on her husband’s shoulder. “You sure you’re ready for this? Retirement?”

“Oh yea,” he replied, leaning against the bar. “I’m tired. Not that I’m gonna slow down, you know. But it’s time for me to relax, spend time with you, with Joy and Kai, be the refuge for the team when they need it. Host lots of lots of parties with good food and great alcohol. Think you’ll be able to stand me being home all the time?”

Hayden kissed the underside of his chin. “I can think of a few ways to stay occupied,” she replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

Unfortunately, Joy had the privilege of walking by just at the right moment. “Ew.” Despite herself, she had to smile. They both deserved this.


End file.
